utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
InvaderT
InvaderT (インベーダーT) is a fairly new who started in late 2014 with the cover of "Good Morning, Polar Night" . He always names his cover with the text ver,InvaderT, and describes himself as an alien who can sing. He has a laid-back, calm and warm voice which is mostly suitable with middle range songs. However, he can sing in a variety of music styles. He can pronounce English lyrics well and have a potential of singing rap songs, as seen in his cover of "Darling Doll" . Before hitting 100.000 views milestone for the first time with his most popular cover "Reversible Campaign" , the views of his other covers mostly were equal and many songs were over 20.000 views. On YT channel, his most viewed cover is also Reversible Campaign with more than 350k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 31, 2016) List of Covered Songs (2014.12.07) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Middle School Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.14) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.21) # "Darling Doll" (2015.03.01) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.04.20) # "Hide and・Seek" (2015.05.01) # "Gekijou Aika" (Theater Love Song) (2015.05.14) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) (2015.07.05) # "Miraikei Innocence" (Future View Innocence) (2015.07.14) # "Shooting Star" (2015.07.16) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.31) # "Mujin Eki" (Ghost Station) (2015.08.17) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2015.09.15) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (First Train and Kafka) (2015.10.23) # "Natsu no Kaze Goraikou" (The Summer Breeze and The Rising Sun) (2015.10.28) # "Kokoronashi" (Heartless) (2015.12.28) # "-ERROR" feat. Re:Vice and InvaderT (chorus) (2016.01.08) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2016.01.10) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.18) # "Berserk" (2016.01.25) # "Gingaroku (Galaxy Log) (2016.03.07) (YT only) # "Aira" (2016.03.17) # "Platonic Love" (2016.04.03) # "Rocket Cider" (2016.04.08) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. @gain and InvaderT (2016.05.02) # "Twilight Kyuukou" (Twilight Express) (2016.05.13) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.05) # "Shiroyuki" (Snow White) (2016.06.10) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.29) # "Calc." feat. @gain, Ajikko, InvaderT, Kakerine, Kanade, and RYO (SLH) (2016.07.08) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (The day I Became a Monster) (2016.07.13) (YT only) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2016.07.13) (YT only) # "Strato Stella" (2016.07.19) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.08.04) # "Mikazuki Resize" (Crescent Moon Resize) (2016.09.06) # "end tree" (2016.10.01) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.10) # "Fragile" (2016.11.15) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sensation Compensation Federation) (2016.12.03) # "She" (2017.01.23) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.28) # "Alien Alien" (2017.02.19) # "Shinkai Yuenchi" (Deep Sea Amusement Park) (2017.02.19) # "Love & Destroy" (2017.05.10) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) (2017.05.25) # "Redley" (2017.06.22) # "Hibana" (2017.08.09) # "Rainy in August" (2017.08.31) # "Kaisei" (2017.09.13) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.13) # "sister" (2017.11.11) # "Mada Ano Tsuki to Oboreteitai" (I Still Want to Drown with that Moon) (2018.02.18) # "ROKI" (2018.03.17) # "Unknown Mother Goose" (2018.03.25) # "Garando" (Airhead) (2018.05.25) # "Hated by life itself." (2018.06.13) (YT Only) # "Tokyo Ghetto" (2018.07.22) # "Shinde Shimatta no Darou ka" (I Think I Just Died) (2018.08.09) # "Shunshuu" (Mrs. GREEN APPLE Song) (2018.09.06) # "Mata Ne ga Areba" (If There's a "See You Again") (2018.11.16) # "Venom" (2018.11.23) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (2018.11.28) # "Marigold" (2018.12.07) # "Last Dance" (2018.12.24) (YT Only) # "Alice in Ruinland" (2018.12.20) # "Otome Dissection" (2019.01.26) # "Nocturnal Kids" (2019.02.13) # "Nante ne." (Love Song.) (2019.03.05) # "Relationship Scramble" (2019.04.12) # "I Gnaw At The Second Hand" (2019.04.30) (YT Only) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |InvaderT.png|InvaderT as seen in his NND avatar |InvaderT tmbox.png|InvaderT as seen in his TmBox |InvaderT by Hateru.png|InvaderT's old icon, as seen in Aki Uta Matsuri 2015 |InvaderT - Kokoronashi.png|InvaderT as seen in his cover of "Kokoronashi" |InvaderT by Subaru.png|InvaderT as seen in his cover of "Koi" }} Trivia * He has been living alone since 2015.Written in his video description External Links * Twitter * nicodb * Instagram